With the increasing popularity of cellular phone communications, managing the data associated with calls to and from cellular phones has become increasingly complex. For example, one type of data that is managed is cell face transfer data. Cellular phone systems typically include a cell face (or antenna) mounted on an antenna tower receiving calls from cell phones. A cell face receives calls within an associated geographic coverage area called a cell. An antenna tower can have multiple cell faces oriented at different angles to handle calls originating from multiple directions around the antenna tower. A process is employed in order to choose a cell face that handles the call from each cell phone. The process of selecting and switching among cell faces involves the use of data that designates available cell faces. A neighbor list in the database specifies the neighboring cell faces to which the current call may be handed off to. Before handing a call to a neighboring cell face, signal strengths from all the neighboring cell faces are measured and the cell face with the strongest signal strength is designated for hand-off. For example, as a mobile call moves away from one cell face, the neighbor list is accessed to select another cell face that is closer to the call so that the call can be handed off to the closer cell face.
The neighbor list data and numerous other types of data (such as cell data, channel data, trunk group and member data, device data, etc.) is loaded in a database of a cellular network, such as one manufactured by Ericsson. Loading data into these databases may be complex.
When a new cellsite is added to a cellular network, a cellsite switch and database needs to be loaded with a data transmittal file. These files may be tedious and expensive for a service provider to produce.